Last Tears
by Momma2Leos
Summary: Bill Compton has hurt Sookie for the last time. With a little help from Patsy Cline and her favorite Viking, Eric Northman; Sookie decides to clean Bill right out of her life. And maybe give him a taste of his own medicine.


This is my second attempt at fanfiction. Once again, the awesome VampLover1 provided her stellar beta services. Any mistakes that are left are 100% mine. 

I own nothing, these delightful characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. Eric is just so darned much fun to play with though.

My shift at Merlotte's had been going well since it began. It was Friday, and I was scheduled to work until 8:00 p.m. that evening and nothing had happened. Sherriff Bud Dearborn came in and had a hamburger for his late lunch and didn't even bring the news of any murders. Jason came in with Hoyt around two and they had chicken baskets and talked about an evening that was to be spent watching a football game at his house. So he wouldn't be taking home any random women this evening. Terry was having a good day today; he came in smiling and radiating happiness. My shields had been firmly in place all day long, and I hadn't been hearing the annoying thoughts of the patrons all day. And Sam was in an unusually happy mood. The smile plastered on my face was genuine and not the "Crazy Sookie" smile I had made famous.

Gran always said not to count your chickens before they hatch, and near the end of my shift, I knew why. Bill and Selah walked in all lovey-dovey. She was wearing a very nice LBD (little black dress) and his arm was wrapped possessively, big surprise, around her waist. They went to Bill's usual table, which was of course in my section. _It is okay, Sookie, you are over this guy. If he wants to come in here, he is perfectly able to. He is, after all, a citizen of Bon Temps._

I completed the order I had been taking and after delivering it to Terry, I walked over to see how I could help Bill and Selah. I walked with my head held high; after all it was him and not me who was the lying, conniving asshole. I was innocent. When I reached their table I could see the longing in Bill's eyes as he took in my figure in my little black shorts and Merlotte's t-shirt. Good. Let him see what he threw away. His face quickly changed to a smug expression as he looked over at Selah.

She was lovely. Selah was a real estate agent and very good at her job, which also made her quite wealthy in her own right. If I didn't hate her so much, I would admire her. She was dressed to impress. Her black silk dress was low cut and daring. Her hair, done professionally, was swept up into a messy, yet stylish knot and she was wearing a mother-of-pearl necklace with matching earrings. Her makeup was flawless and her shoes were designer. And if she wasn't in love with Bill, then she was in extreme lust.

"Hi there, you two. What can I get for you tonight?" I asked them in my sweetest voice.

Without looking at me, Selah asked for a glass of white wine and then, gazing deeply into Bill's eyes, said, "What will you have, baby?" Baby? Oh, that had a nice effect.

"O Negative, please." He looked up at me with a small smile playing at his lips.

I walked to the bar and filled their order. Sam could see the sudden change in my mood. When he asked me if I was okay, I simply replied with my smile. I took the wine and blood to their table and had to clear my throat to gain their attention. Selah and Bill were making out hot and heavy right there at the table. I had never known Bill to be up for public displays of affection, but there he was with his hand on Selah's thigh. As I placed their glasses and napkins on the table, he looked up from his activities. His fangs were fully down and he was looking quite intense.

"Oh, Sookie. We didn't hear you walk up," Bill said. Vampire with excellent hearing, didn't hear me? Yeah, okay. I was not going to let him get to me. This was childish.

"That's alright Bill, I can see you were otherwise occupied." I turned on my heels and walked away. I could hear her laughing and then I heard Bill join her. I couldn't help stealing glances for the rest of my shift. They were all over each other, but he kept looking straight at me. Was he actually trying to make me jealous? I was incensed. I had moved on, but this little performance was definitely for my "benefit." That pissed me off.

He had been my first everything. My first love, my first sexual experience, and my first heart break. I had put my life in danger for him and I had saved his life. I found out that he feigned interest in me in order to procure my talents for the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne LeClerq. Then he practically gave me to Eric Northman, yes I said "gave" me, when he left me for his maker Lorena. He didn't even have the decency to tell me all this when it was over. He had to be outed by Eric. I had gotten over this, believe it or not. I was nothing if not resilient. But he was at my place of work, around my friends (well, my neighbors, at least), making a fool out of himself in an attempt to make me jealous. He just had to ruin my day. Fortunately, that day was coming to an end. I was heading to the bar to fill my last order of the evening for Jane Bodehouse. Poor Sam would have to deal with her drunken antics tonight. I reminded myself to tell Arlene to keep an eye on her. Of course that would mean speaking to Arlene, but I could handle it.

"Sam, Jane wants a Long Island Iced Tea. I suggested a regular Iced Tea but I don't think it amused her too much."

"Thanks, Sook. I'll watch out for her. So what are your plans for the evening, cher?" I knew he was trying to hold my attention because his eyes were shifting to the notorious booth. I didn't look; I really didn't need to see any more. Thank God for Sam.

"Actually, I think I'm going home to do some cleaning. Do you think we have a really big box in the back?"

"Um, we got a truck in this morning. I could go see and put it in your car if you will let me walk you out." He began to walk to the back of the bar, but I stopped him.

"Sam, I also want to a buy a bottle of Strawberry Boone's," I told him, reaching into my apron. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Amelia likes it; maybe we can have a girl's night." He reached into the cooler and withdrew the bottle and placed it in a brown paper bag.

"No charge, cher." He smiled at me sweetly.

"Sam, I have the money right here. You know that…"

"Sookie, I want to give it to you. It's about time you had yourself a "girl's night." Now let me go get that box, and I will meet you at the back door." He walked away without another word.

I walked to Sam's office to retrieve my purse and then to the back door. True to his word, Sam was there bearing a huge box under one arm. We walked out into the parking lot and after I opened the trunk, he placed the box inside. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Sam was a good friend.

"Listen, Sookie. Don't let that bloodsucker get you down. He don't know what he gave up. I will be having words…" I stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Sam, don't you do that. I won't have him thinking that I can't handle my own battles. And besides, what do I care if he screws her right there at the table? Of course that would suck for you, but Bill Compton is now the _past._ I appreciate the box and I appreciate you. I'll see you on Monday. Goodnight."

I got into my car and drove home.

When I reached my farm house, down my nice, new driveway, I slipped out of the car with my Boone's in hand. I went around and retrieved my box and walked up the back steps to my house. When I went inside, I put the box on the table and called out to Amelia before I noticed the note on the fridge and the blinking light on my answering machine. The note was from my roommate:

_Sookie, _

_Tray and I went to Shreveport to the Hollywood Casino. There is an impersonator show tonight, and I really want to see their "Cher." He booked a room, so I won't be home until tomorrow. Have a good night. _

_-Amelia_

Well so much for a girl's night in. I walked to the answering machine. There were two messages. The first was from Jason:

_Sook, I heard from Hoyt's momma that Vampire Bill gave quite the show at Merlotte's tonight. I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay. Do you need me to go over there and whip his ass? Call me back, sis._

Oh, Jason. I should have been ashamed that I thought it was sweet that Jason wanted to 'whip Bill's ass' for me. Of course, he couldn't do that—but it was the thought that counted. The second message was from Eric:

_Lover, I have been getting mixed messages through the bond. You seemed quite happy and then there were waves of sadness, loathing and disgust. Please call me and let me know that you are alright. I am enthralling the vermin tonight, but I will leave if you think that I can set your –mood– right. Call me. _

Thanks, Eric. I would call him later. Right now I was on a mission. I had tried to be friends with Bill, but it just wasn't working obviously. Tonight, I was going to clean that man right out of my life. I took my alcohol, a large glass and my box into my bedroom. I put a Patsy Cline cd into the player, turned the volume up and set to work.

The first thing I did was change out of my uniform into a comfortable pair of jeans and a tank top. I took the pony tail out of my hair and put it up on my head with a clip. Then I went straight to the back of my closet and pulled down the plastic tote where I stored all my memories of Bill.

_If you've got leaving on your mind, tell me now. Get it over. Hurt me now, get it over. If you've got leaving on your mind._

Patsy Cline was saturating the room and though I couldn't carry a tune in a golden bucket, I was singing my heart out with her. I started with the pictures.

I had placed all the photos of us in a pretty little album I had picked up at the after-Thanksgiving sale at Wal-Mart. It was leather and blood red. The first picture in the album was of us together at the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting where Bill had spoken when Gran was still alive. She was in the picture in between us. I carefully folded Bill's portion of the picture and tore him out. I threw the picture scrap in the trash. Seeing Gran smiling up at me caused me to tear up. She was so sure of Bill. She thought he was so wonderful; hell I did too. Sorry Gran, Prince Charming was a lying, manipulative asshole.

The next picture was of us at the Boardwalk in Shreveport. We were riding the carousel, and it was one of those free photos that they take there. We were riding the same horse and his arm was tightly wrapped around my waist. He was smiling broadly and I was deliriously happy. Well, goodbye carousel picture. I tossed it in the box. The picture show went on and on.

I found pictures that I had taken of him at the hotel when we went to Dallas . He was smiling in some, tense in others. I bet I know now why he was tense then. There were pictures of me in there too from when he had taken the camera away from me and took his own pictures. He was a damn good photographer. Well, no sense wasting these. They were, after all, _sans_ scumbag vampire.

After the pictures, I moved on to cards. Bill was quite the Hallmark man. The first one was sent the day after I gave myself to him. Gran had just died and I was vulnerable. It had been my first time. He sent me roses and a card. The note inside read:

_Sweetheart, Last night was simply amazing. Words cannot say how much it means to me that I was your first. I am very fond of you, darling. I have not felt this way about a human woman since my wife before I was turned. You are beautiful and perfect. Truly, William Compton _

I was bawling now. Beautiful and perfect? And naïve, and stupid, and gullible. Why wasn't there a Hallmark card to say, 'Oh, my queen wants to use you for your telepathy, and I have been instructed to get you there by any means necessary even if it means taking your virginity and breaking your heart'? It could have a big heart with a bloody stake on the front cover.

_Crazy. I'm crazy for feeling so lonely. I'm crazy. Crazy for feeling so blue. I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted. And then someday, you'd leave me for somebody new._

Oh, Patsy. You know all about it, don't you? Only he didn't leave me for somebody new. He left me for a couple hundred year-old, fanged bimbo. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and got back to work. I picked up a small plastic box that held some dried wildflowers. Bill had picked these for me one night when he first asked me out. I saved them, which turned out to be significant, since pretty much after he got what he was after, the flowers stopped. The petals were still a lovely, muted blue. I took them out and threw them into the box as well.

I was beginning to feel really good about this. Or was it that I was on my second glass of Strawberry Boone's? I started adding the lingerie he had purchased for me to the box. Half of the negligees looked like something my grandmother would have worn and the other half were way too kinky and had never actually been worn on my body. I chunked them all into the steadily filling box.

At about 9:30, I was startled to hear a knock on my front door. I pulled myself up from the floor and walked, a little wobbly, to the door. I opened it to see that my late night visitor was none other than the Viking Sheriff of Area Five, Eric Northman.

"Sookie, may I... Dear One, have you been crying? I have been experiencing so many feelings through the bond tonight. I called you, you didn't return my call," he said very quickly, still standing on my porch.

"Eric, come in please. I am fine. I forgot to call, I was a little busy. Can I get you a blood?" I would never forget my manners, even if I was buzzed and depressed.

"Yes, that would be nice." He invited himself to sit on the couch and sprawled across it like only he could. I was headed to the kitchen when I just broke down. I was sobbing so hard, I could hardly see five feet in front of me. Eric was off the couch so fast it was a wonder it didn't flip over. He was in front of me and had his arms around me, patting my head and holding me before I knew he was there.

"Sookie, what has happened to upset you? I swear if you tell me who is responsible for these tears, I will end them tonight."

This only made me cry harder. I just laid my head on his chest and cried. He picked me up and placed me on the couch. In seconds, he was back with a glass of iced tea and a warm blood. He put himself behind me and just held me. I continued to cry. For once, Eric Northman was speechless. He just let me cry and ruin yet another one of his shirts. Finally, I was able to gain control over myself.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet. I don't know what to say…"

"Lover, just tell me what is bothering you. We will fix this—together."

I launched into the story. I told him about my pleasant day and about Bill and Selah and the little episode at the bar. I told him that I planned on coming home, getting drunk, and burning every connection I had with Bill Compton. He sat there and listened, holding my hand and rubbing it the whole time. When I had finished I looked up into his brilliant blue eyes and wished I could drown in them.

He placed his hand under my chin and raised my face to his. Before I could object he was kissing me gently. His lips moved slowly, urging me to open them. I obliged, what else was I supposed to do? With a thousand years of experience behind him, Eric Northman was a fabulous kisser. He parted my lips and delicately slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I found myself eagerly returning the kiss. It deepened. I don't know how it happened, but I sat up and was straddling his lap and twisting my hands through his golden hair before I realized it. I just knew this was going to end in sex and I welcomed it. But then he stopped.

"Dear One, I take great pleasure in having you respond to my kisses but if we go further, I won't be able to stop at kissing. I would have you in the bedroom, thrown on your bed, fucking you right until dawn."

"Okay, so now tell me the bad news," I replied as I trailed my hand under his shirt and across his marble abs. He shivered and took an unnecessary breath. I was leaning over him now, my breasts heaving against his chest as I kissed all along his neck and jaw line. I had never wanted this man so much in my life.

"Sookie, you know that I want you, but..." He drew in air as my other hand slid into his tight jeans and around his gracious plenty. He was over me then, passionately kissing me for all he was worth. His hands snaked under the tank top. There was a built in bra in this one, so I had removed the one I had worn to work. He slid his devastatingly long fingers underneath my cotton shelf bra and rolled my nipple. His other hand was moving up my thigh. I was gasping for air.

"No! We have to stop. Sookie, you are not in the right mindset. I won't have you, my bonded, thinking about _Compton_," he said with distaste, "when you are making love to me. Now come on, sit up." He guided me up and I pouted.

"Sookie, look at what you do to me," he said, gesturing to the large bulge in his jeans. "I want you so badly. But I won't be a, what is it, 'rebound' to Bill Compton. Under any other circumstances, I would take you here right now and in every single room of this house, my lover," he said somewhat regretfully.

He had recently confessed that he remembered _everything_ from when he was under the witch's curse. This would be our first time together with Eric in his right mind, and I was slightly touched that sex with me, a human woman, could mean that much to the Viking phenom. "Come, let me help you with this cleaning project of yours."

I understood completely. I wouldn't want sloppy seconds, either. This made me tear up again, but I wiped my eyes and led Eric to my bedroom. He grabbed the glass of tea and followed me. I sat down near the box and began throwing in more lingerie. He handed me the tea, which I tried to decline but he insisted. I had drained nearly ¾ of the Boone's by myself.

"Is this the lingerie he wanted you in?" Eric asked, holding up a particularly lacy and old-fashioned peignoir. He cast it down and then picked up a nipple-less, crotch-less, latex creation. I had never worn this because it simply looked uncomfortable.

"This is truly disgusting. Please, please tell me you never squeezed your gorgeous body into this trash bag?" he smirked here. I had to smile.

"No, see the tag is still on it."

He looked at the tag and dropped the whole thing into my box. "Well, hideous and cheap. I expected nothing less from him. This is quite amusing, please continue."

I had a box of letters that he had written to me. We had taken to hand written letters pretty soon after we started dating. Bill was turned shortly after the Civil War and is very old fashioned. I actually love the idea of a handwritten letter. So it was "our thing." Eric watched me as I slowly untied the blue ribbon I had tied around a stack of letters. About that time Patsy began singing about her 'Faded Love.'

_As I look at the letters that you wrote to me, It's you that I am thinking of. As I read the lines, that to me were so dear, I remember our faded love._

Patsy really had a way with words. I sighed and took the first letter off the top and opened it. This was written before Dallas and Lorena and everything else. The paper was very high quality and actually had a wax stamp on the closing. I had, of course, already broken the seal so I unfolded the paper easily. I read it out loud to Eric, I still don't know why.

_My dearest Sookie, _

_If my heart could still beat, I imagine it would beat out a tune of affection for you. You have given my long life meaning at last. I would be honored if you would accompany me to Shreveport tomorrow evening. Until the sun sets, I will dream of you, my beautiful Southern Belle._

_With Love, William Compton_

Yes, a handwritten request for a date. This was the date with the carousel picture. I balled it up and threw it into the box. Score, two points!

"Chivalry was always a strong point for Compton, until tonight I presume," Eric said dryly, running his hand through his long blonde hair and removing the leather band holding it in the ponytail. That was doing something for me, and I knew that he knew it. He gave me a sexy little wink and smiled.

"Next letter, Sookie."

I opened the next letter. Oh, great. This was a jealous little note he gave me in the days following the orgy. Eric was going to love this one. Once again, I recited for the Viking.

_Sookie, _

_I cannot pretend that seeing you lying underneath Eric on top of the dreadfully ostentatious Corvette was not a sight that will haunt my dreams for a long time to come. I do know that I brought it on myself with my behavior in Dallas. Once again, I apologize for my actions. I am sorry that you felt that you needed to flee to the arms of that—of Sherriff Northman. _

_Sookie, I love you. I would prefer not to lose you to Eric. I of course will understand if you choose him. He is much older than I am and can give you more than I can. Please do not allow my actions in Texas make that decision for you. I will do anything to bring myself back into your good graces._

_Yours, William Compton_

"Dreadfully ostentatious? Me??" Eric asked innocently and then rolled on the floor laughing. "I did enjoy his referral to me as Sherriff Northman, I may begin to require him to address me as such. "

I rolled my eyes. Normally, I would have asked Eric to do no such thing but right now I thought that Sherriff Northman deserved no less from his _minion_.

A few letters later, I moved on to more trivial things. A receipt from Tara's Togs for a jacket that I had reluctantly allowed him to buy me. The napkin from Merlotte's from the first evening we met and his untouched red wine. A matchbook from Club Dead, although I wasn't exactly thrilled with him at the time. Into the box all of it went. In another hour, the box was full of memories of Bill Compton. I stood up, sober now, and lifted the box off of my bedroom floor.

"Allow me, Lover." Eric took the box from me and motioned for me to lead the way. We walked down the hallway, through the kitchen and into the back yard. I led him to the old metal barrel that Jason had brought for me to burn trash in, and he tossed the box into it. Reaching into my back pocket, I brought out a book of, ironically, _Fangtasia_ matches. Eric stood cautiously next to me. Vamps aren't really big fans of fire—understandably.

The match glowed in front of me as I took one last look at all the reminders of my first romantic relationship. "Goodbye, Bill." A single tear danced down my cheek as I threw in the match. The box ignited much more quickly than I thought it would and soon the flames were licking from the top of the barrel. Despite the warmth of the evening, I shivered. I felt cool, strong arms wrap around me and I leaned back into them.

"Tell me, Sookie are you feeling innocent tonight?" Like he needed to ask me. It was not me who stopped us earlier tonight.

"I am always innocent, Eric." I answered with what I hoped was a girlish smile.

"I was thinking, would you like to go dancing with me?" he asked with a gleam in his deeply blue eyes.

"Dancing? That sounds innocent enough. Where?"

"_Fangtasia_, of course. I was thinking I could call up Bill and 'invite' him to the club."

What the hell? Didn't I just throw away all of my reminders of him after watching him practically take Selah right at the table?

"And if you just happened to be there, looking delicious and dancing with me…. Well, it would of course be a coincidence." He gave his Eric-smile. I cottoned on. Gran would not be happy with my thought process right now. This was definitely not how a lady acted.

"It wouldn't be odd. The club has great music and Pam is there, and I am single. I would love to accompany you, Eric."

"Wonderful. Just one moment, let's see if I can convince Bill to be at _Fangtasia_ tonight. Try to be as quiet as you can, lover." He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled to Bill's number. Eric put the phone on speaker, I could hear the rings. One…Two…Three…

"Compton," Bill said, quite agitated. I slapped both hands over my mouth to keep quiet.

"Bill, it is Eric. I hope I have not disturbed you. I require your presence at _Fangtasia_ tonight."

"Tonight? Eric, I have company tonight. What is this about? Can I not come tomorrow? I can be there shortly after first dark."

"First of all, Bill, I have decided that you will now address me as Sherriff Northman. Secondly, yes tonight, bring your company along with you. I presume from the tone of your voice, that your company is female. She can enjoy the ambience of the club while we handle business. I expect you there by 1:00. That gives you just over an hour."

"I, um... Yes, Sherriff Northman."

"Good." He clicked the phone shut and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you made him call you Sherriff Northman. Oh wait, yes I can. "

"Your laughter is so sweet. Come, let's go make you even more beautiful than you already are. I want Compton to be salivating when he sees you."

We ran back into the house. He followed me into the closet.

"Okay, buddy. I can take it from here. You go make yourself comfortable." He obliged me, not even stopping to be offended that I called him 'buddy.' He was giddy over the idea of humiliating Bill.

Patsy was singing _Walking After Midnight. _

_I go out walking after midnight, Out in the moonlight just like we used to do. I'm always walking after midnight, Searching for you._

"I knew her, Patsy Cline. I was in Tennessee, on business for the Queen about a year before her untimely death. I met her at a party and we became friends, oddly enough. She was a remarkable woman."

"When you say, you _knew her_? How do you mean?" I was standing at the door of my closet now, with an armload of clothes.

"Well, she was married and clearly devoted to him. I would never stand in the way of a marriage. We did share one very nice kiss, however. She was one of the few humans for whom I have shed tears. She knew what I was and remained my friend. It is devastating when the good die and the scum of the earth continue to walk it. Some for an unnaturally long time."

I was floored. I did not comment on the issue, but I did stop to kiss Eric on the cheek on the way to lay out several outfits.

"So, stud. How sexy are we talking?"

"Sexy enough, so that he clearly envies his Sherriff and the lovely confection on that Sherriff's arm."

My clothing selection was not much. I had laid out a few sundresses, a pair of tight jeans with a sparkly top that Amelia had insisted I buy in New Orleans, and THE DRESS. The latter was the white dress with the red flowers on it that I wore the first night I went to _Fangtasia._

"Oh, Sookie. You don't know what that dress does to me," he said, breathily. Oh yes I did, which is exactly why it was sitting on the bed now. I began to put the other things back in the closet, when he stopped me.

"However, I do hope you don't choose it tonight. It is my hope, and forgive me for this, that the next time you wear that particular dress --it is only for me." He gave me an intense look, and I marveled at the length of his wheat-colored eyelashes. How he combined chivalry with arrogance was beyond me. It was like he just _knew_ that I would indeed be wearing it for him someday.

"Um, okay. I can choose one of the other dresses or something." I hung the white dress back in the closet. My other choices were a yellow dress with a halter neckline, a blue sleeveless sheath, a little black dress with off the shoulder detail and the jeans ensemble. "Your pick, Viking."

Oooh, he liked that. His face lit up.

"Well, I think that the suit the gods blessed you with is the most perfect choice. But for our little scheme, let's go with the jeans. I think that top will definitely set off your perfect breasts."

That Eric. No beating around the bush from him. I grabbed the top and jeans, rifled through my underwear drawer finding a black bra and panties and headed into the bathroom. After I shimmied into the jeans, I pulled on the top. It was black and satiny. It fell like a tunic and tied in the back but was cut low in the front, the décolletage framing my ample bosom. It was sexy without being too immodest. The jeans were low riding and hip hugging. A little band of tanned belly peeped from under the top.

I decided to go with very little makeup but went heavier on the eyeliner since I was going to a club. I left my hair down and added small, dangly diamond earrings that I'd had since high school. Gran had given them to me for my sixteenth birthday. I completed the outfit with a pair of high-heeled boots, also a find on an Amelia shopping trip. When I walked out of the bathroom, Eric was sitting on my bed braiding his hair. He had changed his shirt, which took me aback.

"I had an extra shirt in the car." The tight black, cotton hugged each and every muscle in his chest. My mouth went dry.

"See something you like, Sookie?" Damn him, he knew that I liked what I saw. But I got dressed, so now we're going dancing.

"If we are going to catch him unawares, I should drive separately from you. We don't…"

"Lover, I only gave him an hour. There are only about thirty minutes of that left. If you drive, it will take ages for you to get there. I will drive. He is in no position to question his Sherriff, anyhow." He added that last little bit with a loud laugh.

"If you were my woman, you wouldn't be driving that death trap anyway."

"My car is not that bad. It is just well broken in." I climbed into his car, and heard him talking under his breath as I buckled my seatbelt. _Dreadfully ostentatious…Honestly, what does he expect-- a horse and buggy?_ I giggled to myself. Eric wasn't offended, he smiled hugely at me. This was like _my Eric_, putting his own ego aside to help me feel better. We sped towards _Fangtasia_ and were there in just over fifteen minutes. I scanned the parking lot, but there was no sign of Bill's car. We decided that I would go through the front entrance, just to solidify our story, and that he would go through the employee entrance. I waited in line with the other customers, until I got up to see Pam. When she saw me, she gave me a fangy smile.

"Sookie, my telepathic friend, I saw you arrive with my Master. But then you separated, what are you two planning? Is it naughty? Can I be of assistance?" I told her that I would give her all the details when she was off the door. Faster than lightning, she replaced herself with a new vamp named Dominic, a very handsome, black vampire. He was built like the proverbial, brick—well you get the idea. She took my arm and led me to a booth inside the club. A waitress came up and took our order. Pam got an A+ blood while I opted for a ginger ale. I wanted to be completely lucid for tonight. I told her all about it.

When I was finished, she was laughing loudly.

"Oh, yes. This will be an eventful evening. I believe that I can help things in the music department."

"Pam, we don't have to make a big production. I am sure that whatever music happens to be playing will be fine."

"Sookie, you leave this to me. Besides, Eric never lets me choose the music or program the jukebox. This is a wonderful opportunity for me. You will see." She drained her blood and quickly left.

A short while later, I saw Bill arrive. Selah was on his arm. She looked nervous but also excited. I noticed that her hair was not quite as perfectly coiffed as it had been. They walked over to secure a booth and waited for Eric. I think Bill must have caught my scent, because they slowed by my table, much to the chagrin of Selah.

"Sookie, wow. This is a weird coincidence seeing you here," Bill stuttered. "Here visiting Pam?"

"Hey, yeah. I was bored at home, all alone, so I thought I might get out tonight. Hello again, Selah."

She looked at me and gave a half smile.

"I had no idea this place would be somewhere you would be interested in, Selah." I said this in the friendliest voice I could muster. She still did not speak to me. Well, fine. Be that way.

"I was summoned by Er—Sherriff Northman," I stifled a giggled when he said that, "and decided to bring Selah along with me. Have you seen him?"

"No, sorry Bill. But if you were summoned, I am sure he will be with you shortly."

As if on cue, Eric came out of his office and began gliding towards Bill. Justin Timberlake's voice began to fill the club as _Sexy Back_ played.

_I'm bringing sexy back, Them other boys don't know how to act._

Wow, Pam. That was fitting. Eric mingled with some employees, said something to Felicia and finally turned toward Bill. He walked with purpose over to Bill and Selah, seemingly not seeing me. When he finally arrived to where they were, he stopped and acted shocked as he "realized" that I was there.

"Sherriff Northman, you summoned me. I am here."

"Oh, yes. Compton I need to talk to you about some very pressing issues. Your database is involved, but I have only just noticed that my bonded is in attendance (as if said bond would not have warned him previously) and will ask you and your _friend_ to wait at my booth. Sookie, would you care to dance?"

"Of course, Eric. I am all yours." Okay, that may have been laying it on a little too thick. I stood up and let Bill get a look at the total package. I heard his fangs lower, and so did Selah. She was not a happy camper. Eric led me onto the dance floor. The song changed, but I did not even listen to see what was on. Eric and I were grinding and dipping and spinning. We must have had five dances. During the last one, he very _ostentatiously_—my new favorite word—kissed me. And boy was it a good kiss. He then walked over to Bill, and I was left standing there, trying to cool down. Thankfully, Pam came over and rescued me.

"I think that after the magic I just worked that I too deserve a dance." I laughed, as Pam nodded to Thalia who grudgingly hit a button on the sound system. Within seconds, Beyonce was telling the whole room that if they liked it they should have put a ring on it. It was like a scene out of a movie. Pam and I were dancing and several other ladies; vamps, humans, and fangbangers (yeah, I don't really classify them as human) joined us and we danced it up. I glanced at the table where Eric and Bill were discussing "urgent" business. But Bill was having a hard time paying attention to his sheriff or his date. The song ended and I walked over to the bar.

"Bill, for some reason you seem unable to handle business tonight. You caught me in a good mood, so I will not punish you this time. I will e-mail you that list. You will attend to the matter immediately. Do you understand?" Eric was standing to his full height now, and the whole room was paying close attention to him.

"I understand, Sherriff Northman." Bill stammered.

Eric walked directly over to me and whispered in my ear. "It is late, I trust that Bill is the furthest thing from your mind now?"

"Bill, who?"

"Excellent, let's go. " He whisked me up, nodded to Pam, thenand then very cockily nodded to Bill before we flew out of the bar. He took every mile towards Bon Temps at over a hundred miles an hour. Thank God the cops were not out tonight. Although, he probably would have just glamored them.

Once we were inside the house, he picked me up again. He stomped down the hallway and gently threw me on the bed. He stood up and pulled his shirt up and over his head, before landing on the bed and speedily divesting me of all of my clothes. I was naked so fast I didn't realize it until he pulled the covers over me to keep me from being cold.

He wasted no time. His lips crashed into mine with an urgency I had not known since that week when _my Eric_ was hiding here at my home. His hands were everywhere at once. He kissed my lips and my face, along my jaw and over my throat, paying special attention to the pounding heartbeat he found there. His lips kissed down my chest, stopping at each breast and lavishing each nipple. I was panting at this point and began to ask him to slow down. He came back up and kissed me again, effectively shutting me up. Then he was gone again.

He lips moved down to my belly button before he slowed. He was right there, when he looked up at me, his blue eyes boring into mine. He very purposely pushed my legs apart and ran two fingers along the length of my core. He plunged two long fingers inside of me, and without ever taking his eyes off mine his tongue found the spot, the one that always drove me insane. He continued to pleasure me with his tongue and fingers until I was nearly crying from the waves that were rolling over me. At the precipice of my third orgasm, I felt him kiss my thigh before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh and pulling hard on the little wound. He drank and drank, and I climaxed again.

When he was finished, he laid his length over me.

"Sookie, are you ready?" he asked me. I wanted to tell this beautiful man to just shut up and bring it already, but I couldn't speak. I just nodded. With one quick push he was inside of me.

There was no time for taking things slowly. He pushed in and out of me hard and fast. I was practically screaming. He never stopped, supported on his arms. I pulled him down to me and just before I felt his climax, I bit down hard on his shoulder. I greedily lapped up the thick, crimson blood as he came with a hard shudder. He said something in his native tongue and collapsed on me. I wrapped my arms around him, reveling in his weight on me.

A short while later, we lay in bed. My head was on his chest, and I was drawing rings around his belly button, which he seemed to particularly enjoy.

"Thank you, Eric."

"Oh, no, Sookie. The pleasure was, well not ALL mine, but I definitely enjoyed it," he laughed as I playfully swatted his hand.

"I am no rebound, am I Sookie?" He looked at me intensely, and I could see something there. Not love, not yet. But there was something, and I could feel a strong coursing through the bond. It felt good, it felt right.

"Baby, you are definitely no rebound. You're the whole damn game." I smiled and straddled him, leaning down and taking possession of his lips again. The cd player had been left on repeat the whole evening, and Patsy was still narrating the events of the evening:

_I'm back in baby's arms, How I missed those lovin' arms. I'm back where I belong,_

_Back in baby's arms._

She really did have a way with words.


End file.
